The Seven Year Track
by logger31
Summary: War is ongoing in Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and life remains routine in the wizarding world. Hermione and the others go through war, romance and adventure as Hermione grows a big interest in a certain potions master. One potion will drive whether the war is won or lost. Can things stay the same? Find out in this first installment.
1. Chapter 1

**Credits: I credit all things Harry Potter related in this chapter to the author herself JK Rowling and any real life objects or landmarks to their respective parties**

**Chapter 1 "Hogwarts on the Clear Horizon"**

The sound of billowing steam and smoke greeted Hermione Granger as she stepped onto the platform in which she had been taking the Hogwarts express for the last 5 years, but once again the time had come to go back to school and she wasn't sure as of yet what was in store for her. She supposed it would be just like any other school year that had gone on before, but then of course this year would be different because once again He who must not be named was back in the midst of the wizarding world.

Suddenly her mom spoke up "Hermione want help with your trunk?"

"I'm fine Mom" she sighed looking around for Harry and Ron "Harry and Ron should be here soon and then they can help me with my stuff it isn't that hard to do."

Her mom nodded "We haven't seen your friends since your second year how are they getting along?" she asked.

"They are well" Hermione said "but I would appreciate it if you would just be understanding of them."

"Oh we are Hermione," she said 'but you have to remember we aren't magical beings like you are."

Hermione sighed as she did indeed remember this, her parents were not willing to understand magic as well as they should and for many months during the holidays she had been inviting her parents to sit down with her and learn all that they could about wizarding folk, after about a few weeks Hermione had decided that she would focus on quizzing her parents to see if they remembered what they had learned and as she figured would be the case her parents did not remember everything, still she supported her parents effort to want to learn.

Suddenly they heard voices by the platform entrance and Hermione's trusted and respected friends quickly saw her, in a matter of minutes two extremely happy wizards were hugging her.

"Hermione how are you?" said Harry hugging her once more "we just barely got here."

"I noticed," said Hermione "Mom and Dad you saw them when they were younger but here are my best friends."

Harry and Ron both shook hands with Hermione's parents.

"Pleasure to see you again" said Harry "Hermione often mentions you sometimes."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook Harry's hand all though in a slow manner afraid he might do something to them.

"Now don't worry about Hermione here" said Harry "We'll give her the best protection we can."

Hermione blushed at the comment. For years Harry and Ron had been trying to make sure that as their trusted friend, Hermione would be given enough attention to make sure that nothing would happen to her, ultimately though these were dark times and no matter what Harry and Ron did Hermione wanted them to know that she could easily take care of herself.

Suddenly Hermione was engulfed in a hug and she looked up to see Mrs. Weasley there none to worse for wear. The Weasley's were like the second family to Harry since those long years ago when Harry's parents had their lives ended by Voldemort. Harry loved being with the Weasley's and could not think of any better place that he would want to stay in.

"Oh Hermione its so good to see you" said Mrs. Weasley "I figured we would get here early this time around so Harry had plenty of time to board the train."

"Mum don't forget that I have to board the train too" said Ron.

"Me too Mum" said Ginny her red hair shining in the sunlight from overhead.

"Of course you two that's why you're here you wont ever miss the train on my watch."

Suddenly the train gave a great whistle it was nearly time to go.

"All right you lot its time to get aboard" said Mrs. Weasley "if you three have any problems then owl us or send us a patronus right away, we will be on standby."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for everything this summer" said Harry "We couldn't ask for better."

"It was no problem at all Harry" said Mrs. Weasley "Ever since your second year we have always wanted you with us as much as possible, this is just another fact of how much we care about you."

"I totally understand Mrs. Weasley but you can't always see me everywhere, I have a war to fight" said Harry.

"Yes Harry we know but you are still like a loyal son to me one that I wish I had instead of you going to those Dursley's" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry smiled at her and accepted a short hug from her then after that he said his goodbye's to the other members of the order and told them that he would be in contact.

"Hermione dear what are you waiting for?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Weasley, just looking for someone" said Hermione.

As if on cue a moment later a house elf appeared.

"You is being Mistress Hermione is that correct?" asked the elf.

"That is correct," said Hermione grinning at the elf.

Over the summer Hermione had been writing notes on a potion that she had an idea of seeing if it could be developed, she did not want to boast about it continuously but she thought that it would definitely have some merit to be used in the wizarding world and so during the holiday she had sent an owl to Professor Snape asking if he would be willing to consider her idea, only a few days later Hermione was surprised to see that Snape had sent back an owl telling her that he was rather intrigued by her idea and directed her to send the blueprints to him by his own house elf Stephen and so that elf was now before her.

Hermione handed him the documents charmed so that Snape himself could only open them.

"Thank you Mistress, Master Snape will get these immediately" and he popped away to hand them to his master.

"Hermione what was that all about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had figured that the Weasley matriarch would want to know and so without saying too much she explained.

"It's an idea for a potion that I came up with over the summer," said Hermione "I want to see if Professor Snape might enjoy seeing if my idea would be of worth to our fight against you know who or for general use."

"Sounds quite intriguing Hermione" a voice said and there stood Arthur Weasley with a serious look on his face.

Hermione hoped that he wouldn't give her a hard time over it; she just didn't want to get grilled about it.

"Hermione I hope this is not something that would be banned by the ministry" said Mr. Weasley looking at her closely.

"It most certainly is not banned at all, the ingredients that I am proposing in this come from somewhere in the Americas and its possible that if Snape approves of the idea that our potions class may go there and get the material that is needed" said Hermione.

"What is this so called name of the plant or whatever it is?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Nirvin Minktus" said Hermione "it is hard to find around here, seems the west has the only quantities of it, basically its designed to quickly heal wizards during battle and I wanted to see if this plant can actually do that."

"Well then" said Mr. Weasley "I expect you to keep the order informed of what is going on you hear?"

"That's my intention," said Hermione.

"Good now get on that train I am sure that Harry and Ron are awaiting you" said Mr. Weasley.

Hermione nodded and bounded on the train.

The train like years past was filled with clamoring and chatting students all over the place, Owls, and Cats and many other magical familiars were all over the place. Hermione walked carefully and finally heard a welcome voice.

"Hermione" Harry said, "Come in here." He patted the seat next to him in a compartment.

Hermione obliged and quickly sat next to Harry.

Harry then turned and looked at her with deep concerned eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that Harry?" asked Hermione quizzically.

"What are you really doing with Snape?" asked Harry "you know he isn't worth your time."

"He is worth the time in my book Harry," said Hermione "we are fighting a war here and I expect that my help to Snape can bring results."

Harry sighed "Hermione don't you realize he could be using you as bait for one of his schemes?"

Hermione became beet red in the face "Harry I have my reasons for this work with Snape and its none of your business what I do with him." She was getting annoyed at his insistence.

Harry sighed knowing that it might be a bit hard to turn her standpoint otherwise "All right then Hermione do what you have to do but if I find out that he has done anything to you that I don't improve of I'm taking him on myself."

Hermione nodded "Its nothing that will jeopardize us so don't worry."

Harry nodded still doubting whether she was being truthful.

The compartment door creaked open and in came Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Hey Harry, Hermione" said Neville waving his hand "I trust you had a good summer?"

Harry didn't move his head or anything but simply said "with the Dursley's nothing goes right but thankfully Dumbledore let me stay with the Weasley's as usual, they are so much better."

Neville nodded "I understand your plight Harry."

Harry doubted that Neville would know much but nodded in any case.

The friends talked for hours and shockingly they did not have any run in's with Malfoy or his cronies at all. For that Harry was grateful but really wondered what was going on.

**Meanwhile in the highlands of Scotland..**

In the remote town of Durness Severus Snape stood looking out the window of his small but well kept British Isles northern home as he waited patiently with a sneer on his face. Soon he would have to leave for Hogwarts in under an hour but first he was waiting for his elf to appear with something that he wanted to get.

As if on cue his elf was before him.

"Ah Stephen you have returned, do you have Miss Granger's potion blueprints?" asked Snape.

"Master Snape I is have the blueprints for you here" and he took the rolled up parchment and handed it to the potions master.

Snape took out his wand and snapped the parchment open with a quick flick of his wand.

Looking closely Snape nodded at times as he took in what was on it.

"Very intriguing" said Snape nodding "Very interesting indeed."

Stephen stood there wondering if he should wait or go.

"You have done well Stephen you are free to go, I need to get to Hogwarts but I have one favor to ask of you" said Snape ' Go and get Peter Pettigrew for me at once."

Stephen nodded and quickly went to do his task. A moment later the small but vulnerable form of Peter Pettigrew appeared.

'What have you summoned me for Snape?" asked Pettigrew "our Lord deserves good results from our meetings."

"Indeed Peter I know that he does" said Snape " I have some blueprints here of a potion which I believe might be of interest to our Lord and I wish for you to take a copy of it to him so that he may observe it."

Peter held out his hand as Snape duplicated the parchment and gave a copy to Voldemort's servant.

"This potion idea has been given by one of my students at Hogwarts" said Snape "I expect that not only will it be useful for our side but also for the wizarding world at large, thus I expect that you will give this parchment to our Lord straight away."

Peter nodded "Fine Snape I will give it to him at once and if our Lord has any words in reply to what you have sent I will let you know."

Snape nodded and Peter disappeared with a pop.

Snape quickly got his robes and other accessories on and quickly walked out to his apparition point to Hogwarts and then in a moment he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I am crediting JK Rowling with all things Harry Potter related in this chapter and any real life objects or landmarks are credited to their respective parties**

**Chapter 2 "Another Hogwarts Welcome"**

The train was slowing down and of course as this was occurring Hermione took that to mean that she should get her school robes on. Once she was all in the normal uniforms for Hogwarts the Train suddenly lurched to a stop, they had reached Hogsmeade station.

Malfoy's lack of appearance had both her and Harry wanting to go to Dumbledore and Harry agreed that he would pull the headmaster aside as soon as possible to find out what was up with Malfoy.

As Hermione and Harry and Ron who was for some reason hardly talking and appeared to be in a foul mood got off the train the figure of Professor Snape stood on the platform.

"Miss Granger" said Snape with a sneer "Come with me, Mr. Potter and Weasley get on to the feast I have some business to do with your fellow know it all" he said with a firm tone that meant no arguing.

"What are you doing with her?" said Harry trying to hold her back.

"That is none of your business Potter now off to the feast with you or its 50 points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

Harry seethed with anger but bit back any retort and quickly hustled Ron and Himself towards the carriages and eventually the castle.

"Follow me Mrs. Granger," said Snape and he started walking towards the castle.

The first thing that came to Hermione's mind is why would Snape meet her like this at the platform, and what business did he have for her. She assumed that it had something to do with the potion but she would find out soon enough.

Minutes later they entered the dungeons and into Snape's office and what she assumed was also his quarters as there was a door behind the desk off to the side that supposedly entered into his private chambers.

Snape caught her looking and said, "Ah you notice the door to my quarters. No student is allowed to go in there, I don't want the headmaster on my back because some prudish student believes that going in there might be of benefit, now Miss Granger please have a seat."

Hermione saw Snape's desk and big comfy chair on one side she sat down in it and started at Snape intently.

Snape sat down in the seat in front of the desk and then with a wave of his wand a plate of crumpets appeared.

"Eat up" Snape said "We will both be heading to the feast in a few moments but I figured I can get a little pre feast food in you."

Hermione gave him a look of utter shock; Snape had never offered her food before.

"Now then you may wonder as to why I brought you here?" Snape said.

Hermione nodded, but she assumed it was about the potion idea that she had sent to the professor.

"I brought you here to tell you two things" said Snape "the first is about the potion prints that you sent me this morning and the second is an offer."

Hermione jumped at the word offer, what could Snape possibly want with her?

"The potion idea that you sent me is a very interesting concept to consider. You have outdone yourself on this and I hope it leads to future good results in your potions studies" said Snape.

Hermione blushed but tried to hide it so Snape wouldn't make fun of her.

"The plant that is needed to make this potion is in the American region called New England," said Snape "I went to that area to meet a fellow potions master once and if I am correct he is still in that region, what you must realize however is that you are here to learn and I am here to teach and under no circumstances can anyone go over there until we are certain that it is safe to do so do you understand?"

Hermione nodded "Yes Professor, do you have a timeframe as to when any action may be taken to go over there?"

Snape took a sip from a hot liquid he had before him and responded, "It will probably be before the Christmas Holiday but that is only an estimate, until then no one is to do anything."

"Understood" said Hermione nodding again.

"Now then" said Snape "the offer I want to make to you is this. I want you to be an assistant teacher with me this year."

Hermione's stomach lurched at this statement, an assistant with the potions master? She could not believe her ears and at the same time she thought there would be a catch with this.

"Yes I know this must sound exciting but its not only you helping" said Snape with a smirk.

"Who else is helping?" she asked.

"Draco" said Snape preparing for the reaction that was sure to come.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione "That doesn't surprise me" she said.

Snape was surprised she didn't even give a proper reaction to the news. He continued.

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to give you teacher privileges but they are still going to be on the restricted side do you understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir" Hermione said.

"See that you do" Snape said "You will primarily only assist with students that need tutoring and also when I am indisposed and can not teach during any given class period. If I have a major potion or concoction that needs an extra hand then you will also be welcome to assist with that, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Hermione said again.

"Good" said Snape "Now let us be on to the welcome feast."

Snape vanished the crumpets and got up and the two of them headed to the great Hall.

Hermione continued to be amazed. What had made the potions master feel that she could be a good teacher. Obviously Hermione was quite advanced in her years and knew potions more than any other student but had Snape been watching her all this time and only now decided that she was the one for the job? She figured that she would have to talk to both her head of house and the potions master about the subject more in depth.

In no time at all they were in the great Hall and the sorting had just been completed. When Snape and Hermione entered a hush fell across the great hall as Hermione and Snape walked side by side. Hermione broke off and headed for the Gryffindor table and sat down while Snape headed to the Staff table.

Harry and Ron both were ready to open their mouths when Dumbledore stood up and stood at the dais.

"Good Evening" Dumbledore's voice boomed, "I hope that all of you are ready for another year. Let us eat!" and with that food of all types appeared on the tables before each student and staff member.

Harry was the first to speak "Hermione what did Snape do to you?"

Hermione sighed, would the boys ever stop baiting and pushing her.

"We discussed some things about the potion I sent to him and he offered me something as well but I don't want to discuss it here, I'd rather do it in the common room" said Hermione.

Harry nodded "I suppose that sounds fair enough, we don't want the Slytherins listening in."

Hermione knew it wouldn't make any difference because since Malfoy had been chosen as well to help out in potions he was probably already telling Crabbe and Goyle and his other friends about everything.

After everyone had their fair share of all the food that they could handle it vanished and Dumbledore rose again.

"Fellow students and staff welcome to yet another year of magical education that awaits you. I trust that you have eaten enough to keep you going; now then I have a few announcements that must be made. The first announcement is that we once again have a need for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and here before you today I introduce to you Professor Raphael Frankleton, please give him a warm welcome," Dumbledore said gesturing to the front doors of the hall.

The doors to the front of the hall opened and in lumbered a tall but yet handsome man with just a small amount of facial hair and headed to the staff table, he was wrapped in wizards garb and a dark red coat which he took off when he entered, in no time at all he was standing in front of his chair where only a year before the toad figured Delores Umbridge has given a lecture to all the students. He bowed slightly and acknowledged the applause being given then he sat down.

"Thank you for the welcome to our new teacher and now the second announcement is this, there will be no house quidditch this year" said the Headmaster.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open at this and cries of outrage and protest rang out through out the great hall.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore. The students quieted down but were ready to burst out at any moment.

"Now then let me explain why this is the case" said Dumbledore holding up his hand as he was sure more talking would ensure "The Department of Magical Games and Sports in cooperation with the American Ministry of Magic are hosting a Worldwide Quidditch cup this year with the final game to be played in the US state of California. For those of you who are American students you will probably know what state I am mentioning."

Some students in the hall nodded their heads and Harry looked at them in amazement.

"The tournament will be pretty much taking place the entire year and games will at first start among our houses for qualifying purposes" said Dumbledore "The best players from these qualifiers will be given the chance to go to several worldwide locations and advance in the tournament representing Hogwarts. Due to the fact that we are at war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters no other students except the qualifiers and one guest will be permitted to attend the tournament outside of Europe."

More groans ensued at this.

"This is for your safety," said the Headmaster "We do not want Death Eaters or spies endangering you even though it will probably happen in any case. You must stay here in Hogwarts, if any student not permitted to go with the qualifiers manages to get out of the continent you will be at your own peril or if you come back here and are found you will face the consequences, do I make myself clear on this?"

Students nodded at his words.

"Now then the first matches will be this upcoming Saturday. Captains were sent envelopes over the summer with instructions detailing how this tournament and qualifying will work" said Dumbledore "whoever qualifies from Hogwarts will head to the European regionals in Venice with a united team from our great school. I look forward to the start of this, now off to bed you go" and Dumbledore tapped his wand on the dais.

Hermione got up to leave but Harry just sat at the table, he was peeved because he had obviously not received a letter in the mail over the summer, this could only mean that he would not be allowed to go to this tournament because of his special status as the boy who lived.

Hermione noticed him.

"Harry I'm guessing you didn't get the letter because of your status?" asked Hermione.

'Right you are Mione" said Harry "that Headmaster seems to believe that I might get kidnapped or something."

"I think he means well Harry" said Hermione "We need you in one piece"

"I know he means well," said Harry "but I think he isn't telling me everything."

Hermione sighed, "Why don't you go to his office and ask him why he did what he did?"

"Because its likely that the bloody man wont even talk to me and give me the full reasoning for him keeping me here" said Harry.

Hermione sighed, she was sure that Harry would be like this all year and she wasn't going to be too pleased if he went and did something crazy.

Just then Dumbledore tapped Harry on the shoulder "Mr. Potter come with me please I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"What kind of matter?" asked Harry.

"Nothing that I wish to discuss with you here in front of your friends" said the Headmaster" Come with me" and the two of them walked out leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

The two of them quickly started herding the first years and directing them to where the Gryffindor common room was located, in no time at all they had the password and the fat lady had let them in.

Hermione headed up to her dormitory and something caught her eye on the bed, it was a small package, who in their right mind would be sending a package at this time of night? Hermione looked on the top and saw Professor Snape's name on the little bit of paper attached.

Hermione blushed a bit, she wasn't sure if it was an important package or something else but this was sure to get her going.

She ripped open the package in a hurry just because she felt that it was so important and she saw what appeared to be a potions assistant kit and a very dusty book. Hermione opened the first page of the book and gasped, it was an entire book centered on very powerful potions in the wizarding world and she was totally shocked that Snape had even been able to get this book, it had been in the restricted section all of these years and she didn't even think that she of all people would be able to get it.

"Hermione" Ron asked, "What's that you got there?" he said pointing at the book.

"It's a very ancient potions book written by one of the best potions masters in centuries" said Hermione rubbing her hands over the pages "Its so secretive that the author's name is not even mentioned in the public eye"

"Who gave it to you" Ron Inquired?

"Professor Snape of course" said Hermione.

"Figures" said Ron" I always thought the greasy git had something up his sleeve."

"Ronald!" said an exasperated Hermione "This is a nice gesture on his part, I don't need you cutting him down just because he sent it to me."

"Hermione, he is the git of the school how can you trust him?" asked Ron.

"I'd trust him with my life if I had too" said Hermione "he is very accommodating of me."

Ron sighed and walked away to find someone else to talk to.

Hermione continued to look at the package long hours into the night and then sleep took her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes/Credits: I credit all things Harry Potter related in this chapter to JK Rowling and any other real life objects and or landmarks to their respective parties. You will notice that this story will revolve around 2 points of view. Hermione will be one point and Snape the other. Please leave reviews! They will definitely help me to improve and make this story better for you all.**

**Chapter 3 "A Task and First Day Blues"**

**In the dungeons…**

It had been a long but yet well done feast for Severus and he couldn't have tasted better food but now he was back in his office mulling over things.

The first thing he wondered is if Hermione was really up to the task of being a teacher, as he had observed over the years she was one of the brightest in his class and knew how to create and complete potions with absolute clarity and gentleness but she had impressed him so much he had wondered if a potions mastery course might be good for her. He decided right then and there that he would train her in all that he could in everything to know about potions, essentially if he did not survive the war it would be upon her to create the life saving potions that could save millions of wizards and witches.

Severus grimaced as his arm burned suddenly and he was being summoned at 11 at night, like always he was used to being summoned at an hour like this.

Grabbing up his death eater garb and putting on his mask Severus ran to the gates and dissapperated away.

He landed and found himself in a dark clearing, it was very cold and Snape shivered a bit in the gear as he took in his surroundings. The area he had arrived in was definitely very quiet and he could not hear a sound for several feet.

Suddenly he saw a light turn on up ahead and he realized he was near a small cabin. He quickly walked to the cabin door and knocked.

The door opened and the small form of Pettigrew appeared.

"Ah Severus glad you could make it our Lord awaits your presence."

"I assume this meeting is about the potion?" asked Severus.

"That and many other things" said Peter.

Snape nodded quietly and followed Peter into a large room that had a large bronze chair sitting at one side and stood and waited.

A moment later a man with a snakelike visage and red gleaming eyes entered the room, this was of course the most powerful dark wizard of all time Lord Voldemort.

"Severusss" the man hissed "and Peter good to see you made it promptly here."

Snape and Peter both kneeled at their Lord's feet and kissed them once then stayed there with heads bowed.

"Rise" Voldemort said and the men both rose and faced the evil snake.

"Severus, Peter here tells me that you have a potion that you have obtained from a trusted source care to explain?" asked Voldemort.

"Indeed my Lord" said Snape "A student from Hogwarts over the summer provided me with a potion that is in effect designed to make a person very powerful to the point where it can become uncontrolled magic, this source believes that this can help wizards obtain power beyond their wildest dreams and slso increase their sexual drives. I received the blueprints from this student not too long ago and as you can see it is now in your procession, we have not yet tested it and so it is not yet proven to do what the source said but I would like to see if you have any ideas my Lord" and Snape concluded.

The Dark Lord sat on the bronze chair with thoughts in his mind about what this could mean.

"Who may I ask is this source?" asked the Dark Lord.

Snape knew this was coming and dare not try to just be silent.

"The Mudblood Hermione Granger has provided this potion idea my Lord," said Severus.

"Hmm" the Dark Lord mused "it figures that with her bright bloody mind she might come up with this, do you have any idea as to where the plant that makes this potion is located?" asked the crazy reptile.

"I have worked with the plant that is mentioned in these blueprints before but never knew that it might be able to increase a wizards power, it mainly grows in the United States in a region called Cape Cod, a place where I have traveled to before during my potions studies my Lord" said Severus.

"Hmm I have heard of the Nirvin Minktus species before" Voldemort said "but yes this is very interesting indeed, is there a particular growing season in which to obtain this plant?"

"Winter is the best time to get it my Lord" said Snape "Essentially it can grow in hot or cold conditions but to date I have never seen it grow outside the United States."

"Well then Severus your mission is to go over there as soon as is feasible and grab up as many seeds as you can of this plant and bring them to me, then my other loyal servants under you will grow them at a location of my choosing until they are totally ripe and ready do you understand?" asked the Snake.

"I do indeed my Lord," said Snape "you intend to see if they can handle growing in this weather?"

"That is my intention" said Voldemort "and if you fail to bring these seeds to me you will face very severe punishment!"

"I will not fail you my Lord," said Snape "may I ask when you want these seeds?"

"October 31st" said the Dark Lord "Halloween night I think some fun is in order."

'Yes my Lord it will be in your hands at that time" said Snape.

"Good" the Dark Lord hissed "now I have another mission for you tonight."

Snape wanted to frown and go back to Howarts but this madman would not be stopped when it came to missions that needed to be done.

Four pops were heard suddenly and 4 death eaters that Snape knew well were before their Lord. The figures of Dolohov, Bellatrix, Yaxley and Malfoy appeared.

"Ah good now I can explain this fully" the Dark Lord said with his gleaming red eyes " What you will be doing tonight, all of you is another mission, and I expect that you will do well on this."

"What is the target my Lord" asked Severus for all the loyal servants in the room.

Voldemort took out his wand and conjured a parchment and then tapped the wand on the parchment 2 times, immediately it sparkled and writing and a map appeared on it.

"This" said the Dark Lord indicating the parchment "is a map of the home of a Department of Mysteries employee of the Ministry of Magic who I believe has a file book containing all the uses of the plant that makes this potion work that you have laid before us Severus" said the Dark Lord "my expectation of you tonight is to go to her home and obtain the files by whatever means necessary, including death if she resists."

"Yes my Lord," said Severus and the others nodded as well and Bellatrix sneered madly.

"She will be at home until at least 6am in the morning which means you must get these files beforehand do I make myself clear?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord" and Severus bowed.

"Good, now her name is Antoinette Raskin and she is a longtime employee of the ministry" said Voldemort "get over there and pay her a nice visit you are dismissed"

The death eaters bowed and walked out of the room and stood just outside the door.

"Come on Sevy lets do this!" cackled Bellatrix in a menacing way.

"Bella be patient I am looking at the map to figure out where we go from here," said Snape and he looked at the map closely.

"It appears," said Snape "that Mrs. Raskin's home is located in Cheltenham obviously in Gloucestershire so our best bet is to find the house in midtown as that is where this map indicates. Follow me!" said Severus and all of them disappeared with a crack.

A few moments later they were walking along a street filled with muggle cars during this midnight hour and few people were walking about. They had disillusioned themselves so that they could not be seen. Finally Snape stopped in front of a small blue cottage that looked in disrepair.

"This is the place," said Snape "I want all of you to breech on the house on my signal and take the woman hostage then I will deal with her personally."

Snape quickly peered in the front window taking in the surroundings, it was obvious that the house was very weakly warded, in fact the only wards on the house were pest wards designed to keep out insects, what was this woman thinking, obviously not about her safety but there sitting on a couch was Mrs. Raskin knitting clothing and totally not even thinking about the outside world.

Snape sighed then said "Bella take the lead, get in there with the others and get the woman corned go now!"

Bellatrix cackled madly then shot several spells towards the door and chaos broke out.

Snape watched from outside as the carnage ensued as spell after spell shook the house, an alarm sounded suddenly and Snape realized it was a call to arms for any aurors in the area, it was possible that they would be coming any minute.

Bellatrix poked her head out "Sevy we have her come in here quick" and she ducked back inside.

Snape hurried inside and put anti muggle wards and protective shields around the house then he walked into the living room where the other 4 loyal servants were gathered around a woman bound and gagged on a chair.

Snape gave the witch a very sinister sneer "Mrs Raskin as you can tell we are loyal servants of the Dark Lord, we have come for some very special files that we wish to obtain. The many uses of the plant species Nirvin Minktus."

Of course the witch could not say anything because she was gagged.

"I will let you speak if you do not scream, you can either tell us where these files are or we will go for more serious measures do I have your word?" asked Snape.

The witch nodded and snape removed the gag.

"Now then where are the files?" asked Snape pointing his wand at her back.

She squirmed and tried to get out of the grasp of the death eaters but Bellatrix spelled her with a body bind below the neck.

"Be cooperative Mrs. Raskin and you will not be harmed now where are the files?" asked Severus.

The witch wanted her life to be saved so under pressure she confessed, "they are in my room, top floor 2nd room on the right on a desk." She clamped her mouth shut then and squirmed some more then without warning 'Crucio!"

The woman shook in her seat as spasms of pain over took her for several seconds and then she went limp in the chair.

"Bella!" Severus roared "why did you have to do that, she listened to us and followed orders, can you not contain yourself long enough?"

"Bellatrix sneered at Snape "Sevy, I am giving her a taste of what we death eaters are capable of."

"Be that as it may I don't want aurors running at us" Snape said, "We need to leave now and get back to the Dark Lord our job here is done."

Bellatrix pouted and the other loyal servants followed Snape to the foot of the stairs to the upper floor.

Snape opened the door that the witch had indicated and instantly covered his nose.

"This room is filthy" and Snape cringed while he cleaned the mess up and there on a dresser laid a box, Snape quickly took the box and the death eaters left with a crack.

**Back in Hogwarts later in the morning..**

Hermione woke with a start. The last thing she remembered was having seen a box with priceless treasures from a certain potions master with gleaming deep black eyes.

_Oh please _she thought to herself _why am I daydreaming over his face. _Hermione was his student not someone to daydream over, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and got out of her bed.

When Hermione reached the common room below she was surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting together reading what looked to be a old piece of parchment as it was they were scrutinizing it closely.

"Harry, Ron, what on earth are you looking at?" asked Hermione.

"It's a letter that some old potions master wrote" said Ron "it talks about a life force that wizards are still trying to find even today. It was created way back when but essentially disappeared when a great witch rebellion happened."

"A witch rebellion is it," said Hermione "I've heard of the Salem Witch debacle but never any other major ones."

"Perhaps you should do your research Mione and get back to us with more clarification" said Ron.

"Who was this potions master?" asked Hermione.

"It doesn't say but the writing might give a clue." Said Harry "why don't you get this to Snape this afternoon when we have potions and see if he knows anything about it."

"Yes" said Hermione "That would be appropriate I just hope he is able to come up with an idea about what it is."

"Lets get to breakfast," said Ron "it will be time to get our schedules."

Hermione headed back to her room to get ready for the day and about 20 minutes later the trio were headed to the great hall.

When they arrived the seats were already buzzing with excited and talking students which was always routine in a place like this but a glance over at the Slytherin table showed that Draco Malfoy was not present and this absence continued to baffle Hermione, why would Malfoy just up and leave and not come back, she supposed she would have to talk to Professor Snape about this issue.

They sat down and in no time at all their breakfast appeared on the plates, and of course Ron the big eater that he was started eating in earnest.

Hermione shook her head getting overly disgusted at Ron's lack of eating manners; some of the food was rather unhealthy considering Hermione's good upbringing with dentists as parents.

"Ronald slow down or all of that will come right back up" said Hermione.

"Don't tell me how to eat Hermione" said Ron sticking his tongue out at her.

Hermione cringed and quickly turned away from him so she could eat her meal in peace.

The meal went on for a while and then McGonagall bustled over.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley here are your schedules like always. I do hope you aren't trying to get free periods just to play around."

Hermione shook her head at this remark but of course Ron and Harry blushed.

"You are here to learn you two" The deputy headmistress glared at them closely "as such I expect you to do well this year or otherwise I will turn you into ferrets for the entire year."

Harry and Ron gulped audibly and couldn't believe their ears but they nodded and continued eating.

"Hermione, I have a letter here from professor Snape, he barely came back from some business and wishes you to read this."

Why would Snape have a letter for her Hermione wondered but whatever it was she would read it in any case.

Hermione used her want to extract the piece of parchment out of the envelope and looked over the letter in Snape's silky handwriting.

Her mind suddenly was heightened with the news on the letter that this evening Snape would begin training her on the arts of being a potions teacher and it would be in an undisclosed location, in fact Hermione had not yet told the boys that she would be helping Snape.

Hermione cleared her throat to get the boys attention.

The boys turned to look at her obviously expecting either a scolding or something big out of her mouth.

"I thought I would tell you that Professor Snape wishes for me to be his assistant this year." Hermione said waiting for their reaction.

Harry gaped at her but responded "it figures that he would give such a task given the fact that you are the best student he has and Ron and I are just a bunch of lazy no nothings."

"Harry it doesn't matter what I do with Snape personally but in your case you need to stop destroying your potions and get with the picture, you only got into his 6th year class because professor McGonagall begged for you to be allowed in now start working like you care."

Harry nodded "I'm just going to say that if the greasy git does anything to you my fists are ready" he said raising his arms to show emphasis.

Hermione nodded as well but scowled at the wizard for the audacity that he would have of punching a teacher.

"We have Transfiguration first today so lets get to class," said Hermione and she and the boys headed quickly to the transfiguration classroom corridor.

Once they arrived they noticed that they would be having class with the Ravenclaws this year, which would be so much better than being humiliated by the Slytherins.

The trio sat down side by side as they awaited the entrance of their head of house.

A cat slinked into the room and instantly transformed into their trusted head of house.

"Good Morning class and welcome to yet another year of learning the art of transfiguration, this is your 6th year and I hope that by now you are well on your way for getting ready for your NEWTS in a few years time. I expect serious learning in this classroom, should you not be willing to learn I expect you to leave my class this instant, any takers?"

No one got up at these words and they focused intently on their professor.

"Good" McGonagall said softly "now then what I would like to get started on today will last you a good month or so and that is being able to transfigure yourselves into inanimate objects, now this kind of transfiguration is by no means easy thus I want you to get out your advanced transfiguration textbook and read pages 13 to 19 on the subject, there is reason why it is at the beginning of the book and that is because it so important now get to it" McGonagall started walking around the classroom in silence.

Hermione closely read the indicated pages and became quite intrigued but yet very worried that she would not be able to do this kind of transfiguration but she realized that if she wanted to be able to graduate and get a successful career that she should focus on it.

A few moments later their professor spoke up.

"I hope that all of you read the pages completely because I am going to assign a 3 foot essay on how this process works for this kind of transfiguration. I expect all of you to hand in the homework by next class now lets do a few more review items that you have focused on before."

For the rest of the class Hermione, Ron and of course Harry focused on listening to a droning lecture from their head of house about many items they had learned in the past and finally after long last the bell rang and they quickly walked out.

They had a well made lunch in the great hall and than the big class of the hour was about to begin.

Potions this year were bound to be more difficult than in past years only because Snape had allowed them in. Hermione hoped that Snape would be reasonable or as it was he would probably be acting the same way that he always did.

The students stood waiting outside the potions classroom door when suddenly Snape strode from his office and opened the door.

"Enter and be quick about it!" Snape said, "I have a very important potion we must go over today."

Hermione quickly went in and once again noticed the Slytherins would be in the class again this year.

Snape strode in and quickly tapped his wand on the chalkboard.

"This list of ingredients is what is needed to make a memory potion, if made correctly it will be a soft glowing yellow. I expect a vial of this on my desk by the end of the class now carry on!"

Hermione quickly set up her cauldron and got to work and continued to look at the board every few minutes as she worked.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Hermione quickly erected a shield around her with the little wandless magic that she knew. The flash of light disappeared after a few moments.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape roared, "What in Merlin's beard is your problem?"

Neville was totally covered in ashes flying off his school uniform and falling to the ground and also was covered in sap.

"Are you that crazy Longbottom?" asked Snape "do you ever follow the directions on the board?"

Neville whimpered as he tried to come up with a response but it appeared that one would not be forthcoming.

"Detention for one week with Mr. Filch Longbottom" said Snape "now clean up this mess."

Neville slowly got down on his knees and started cleaning the floor and soon enough other students were assigned to help him out.

By the end of class Hermione had created a perfect memory potion from the ingredients that had been indicated and carefully gave the vial to Snape who gave her a small smirk but then spoke.

"Class is dismissed. I want each of you to write a 3 foot essay on the many uses of this potion for next class."

Hermione stayed behind and Harry slipped her the parchment containing the mystery letter.

When everyone had filed out Snape looked at her curiously.

"What may I ask Miss Granger are you holding there?"

"This parchment is a letter sir" said Hermione "it appears to be some kind of letter on how to increase the life-force of a person but it doesn't say who wrote it. I figured you might be able to tell whose handwriting it might be" and she handed over the letter to the potions master.

Snape looked the parchment over closely and then his eyes lit up in shock.

"Is something the matter sir?" asked Hermione.

"I know who wrote this letter Miss Granger but I must implore you to show no one else this letter except your 2 friends and me is that understood?" Snape said.

Hermione nodded wondering what he was trying to get on to.

"This letter must also never get into the Dark Lords hands," said Snape gravely "7 O Clock my office we begin your training and I will tell you all about this letter."

Hermione nodded and walked out amazed at the words that she had just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everything related to Harry Potter i do not own. It all belongs to JK Rowling herself and i give credit. Any real objects or landmarks i credit to their respective parties. This took me a while to write. Please review I need them. I will have to work on getting good dividing lines for the point of view changes in these chapters as i write this work.**

**Chapter 4 "Severus and Hermione. Partners by Day and Night."**

Hermione was sitting in her comfy couch in the common room with several texts related to potions before her. The fact existed that in just a few hours' time Hermione would be meeting with Professor Snape to start her teaching assistant training and she wanted to get ahead of herself and do some more refinement of her skills.

Harry and Ron came next to her then and looked at her closely.

Hermione looked at them quizzically "what is your problem?" she asked.

"We just wondered if Snape changed you or anything?" said Ron.

Hermione turned beet red and smacked Ron on the head with one of her books.

"OW" said Ron rubbing his head gently "what was that for?"

"Snape is not doing anything against my will Ron; I would appreciate you stopping this talk right now!" said Hermione.

"Well what exactly were you working on?" asked Ron.

"For your information it is that letter about life force" said Hermione "Professor Snape pulled me aside so that he could tell me what it is but I won't know who wrote it until tonight because the professor is taking me in for some training."

"Oh this must be your assistant training eh Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald" said Hermione feeling a bit peeved at him "Professor Snape believes that I have the intellect and the capability to actually get things done and as it is potions is one of my strengths. He believes that I can help him teach classes in which he may not be able to teach when he is ill or away so I am taking the chance to learn from him. I realize you think he is the big bat of the dungeons but he sees potential with me. I will learn under his hand and no one can stop me." Hermione looked at Rom with a serious smirk.

Rom looked at her breathless for a few moments and then said "Hermione I agree that you have great intentions of working with professor Snape. I just don't understand how he can be so reasonable with you when he treats us like scum all the time, I suppose he means well but keep your guard up regardless."

Hermione smiled at him "Ron no matter what, you two are still my best friends and that will not change but I literally like being able to work with potions, professor Snape gave me this chance because he has seen over the years how much I care about the subject and I intend to act on it fully."

Harry joined in the discussion then having stayed silent to this point to follow their discussion.

"Hermione "Harry said "Is Snape going to take you elsewhere besides Hogwarts to work on your training? I think to do a lot of this training it has to be done in a place where there are safety mechanisms."

"Harry, I have no idea what professor Snape intends for me to do" said Hermione "but my belief is that he wishes for me to learn advanced potions magic and other strategies to help you defeat Voldemort, if there is stuff concerning safety involved I will take the risk, nothing is safe all the time, potions is a serious subject."

Harry and Ron realized that they would not be able to get too far with her and decided to let her do her homework in peace.

Later that evening after Hermione had completed a good deal of arithmancy homework she quickly took a shower and dressed up as good as was possible with the standard Hogwarts uniforms with a few charms added on for potions hazards protection then she left the common room and headed for the dungeons.

Soon she was in front of the potions master office and gave the traditional knock.

"Enter" said the soft voice of Snape.

Hermione entered and said her greetings.

"Ah Miss Granger nice of you to show up please sit down" said Snape.

Hermione warily walked over to the offered chair and sat down.

"Before you ask you did get here on time so do not go babbling about saying otherwise" said Severus who was looking at her curiously "Tonight I am going to show you how to make a potion which advanced potions masters can concoct, let me forewarn you that it is not easy and will take time to perfect and make better. I call it the Barlusa potion. The potion is extremely toxic and must be handled with bubblehead charms on your head and specially made gloves."

"Sir weren't we going to discuss that letter from the mystery potions master?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger I was just going to get to that" said Snape. "Our agenda for the evening will revolve around gathering the ingredients for the Barlusa and then I will discuss this letter with you."

Severus got up then and she followed him to his potions laboratory where a cauldron and tools were already waiting.

"We need not worry about the bubblehead charm or gloves just yet" said Snape 'that portion will come during our next session. I implore you again that this is a seriously hazardous potion, in the past when I had other dunderheads attempt to make this they rushed too fast and caused massive accidents, it took me weeks to clean up what their crazy hides had left. I even had them serve detention with Filch for several months."

"Was it the Weasley twins' sir?" asked Hermione.

"No it was not them, these culprits were indeed in Gryffindor" said Severus "but they were not a Weasley or a Longbottom type, these students were mature enough to know that you should never overreach your bounds with a potion. I had told them time and again to act in such a way that they could appreciate making a quality potion. The final straw came near the end of a school year when these dunderheads worked on their NEWTS. I was with the examiner during the practical part of the potions exam and was utterly appalled at the lack of decorum used by these students, thankfully nothing exploded from their equipment. From then on I have made it a point to increase safety procedures and grading expectations."

"I believe your efforts are genuine professor but why are you telling me all this?" asked Hermione.

"Because this is serious business Miss Granger" said Severus "Part of you being my top assistant is that I will be teaching you advanced spells that will increase your safety abilities while working on potions."

"Isn't Draco going to be a part of what we are doing?" asked Hermione.

"Yes he will be" said Severus "but I intend to have him join us later on in your training. I wish to see if you have a brain that actually knows how to do things."

That last remark stung Hermione but she didn't show it.

"How many sessions do you expect for us to work on this potion?" asked Hermione.

"I expect that it will take at least 4 sessions for us to work on this unless you prefer me to do it quicker" said Snape.

"Sir I want to learn it step by step with you I would have it no other way." Hermione looked at the ingredients list and noticed that some of these would be hard to figure out but she was glad to have the professor next to her who would be able to guide her and get her where she needed. Hermione also noticed a cage on the ground over against a wall and surprisingly she realized it contained several runespoors.

"Sir why the snakes of all things?" Hermione pointed to the cage.

"Those snakes are here as an ingredient source Miss Granger" said Severus "their venom is going to be used to help make the potion more potent. I should also tell you the purpose of the Barlusa potion; it is simply a mind eraser similar to the obliviate spell you have come to know."

Hermione nodded.

"The first thing we are during this evening is to extract the venom from the snakes, now that I think of it I suppose we will have to use our gloves for this" said Snape.

He conjured some thick dragon hide gloves for her and himself and handed a pair to her.

"Make sure you put them on securely" said Snape "otherwise your hands will be gone in a heartbeat."

Hermione snickered under her breath.

"Miss Granger how would you like it if I released all of the runespoors in my procession and they got your hands, surely you aren't that daft to believe that it would be a good experience" said Snape eying her with a slight smirk.

Hermione sobered up "forgive me sir but that just sounds humorous and appalling at the same time."

"I have no doubt that should I do such a thing, Potter and Weasley would be on me in an instant."

Hermione gave a big laugh at that.

"Why Miss Granger do I make you laugh that easily?" asked Snape.

"My apologies sir" said Hermione. She had to get serious with the way this process worked, it would do little to no good to laugh about it.

Snape acknowledged her with a nod then said "right then, the way we are going to get these Runespoors out of their perch is by placing them in a body bind of sorts, let me just say that it will not hurt them but that it is necessary to do in order to prevent us from getting poisoned" Snape then aimed his wand "are you ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor" she said.

"Raise your wand to be ready to do the spell if I somehow have issues."

Hermione nodded and her wand was in the required position.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape's wand flared to life and in a matter of moments the snakes collapsed in a heap in the cage.

Snape carefully opened the cage and gingerly moved the creatures to the potions table and placed them on it. He could tell that they were angry and wanted to bite but of course the spell kept them at bay.

He walked over to a cabinet and brought out 2 vials and laid them on the table then he aimed his wand at the shiny skin of the snakes who continued to radiate signs of being scared and angry.

"As you can see Miss Granger I am going to be using a spell to extract the venom from them. Pomfrey uses such methods when she is healing students who decide to inflict upon themselves injuries of several magnitudes."

"I understand sir but what exactly does the venom due to erase the memory of a person or thing?' asked Hermione.

"Venom in this sense is designed to cut off the brains thought process, in effect it will lockdown the memory of a person or creature until death" Snape said "I intend to use this potion with some of my trusted colleagues when it is needed.

"Professor how did you obtain those snakes?" asked Hermione "Is it illegal to have them on your person?"

"Miss Granger must you always ask questions?" inquired Snape.

"I am simply wondering sir" said Hermione "You realize that the ministry does not condone any breeding of snakes in Britain?"

"Miss Granger I understand your worry and before you ask I was granted a permit by the ministry to obtain these snakes and hold them for lab work. I am able to keep them until the Christmas holidays but depending on how long it takes us to make this potion I am be able to keep them longer" Snape gestured at a parchment hung on the wall behind them. "That parchment you see there is the full permit that the Department of Magical Creatures issued to me just a few weeks ago and it clearly states that I have permission to use these snakes for potions testing, now then let us continue."

Snape cast a silent spell and in about 2 minutes flat the 2 vials were filled with Snake venom.

"As you can see the venom is easily extracted without much effort but wearing the gloves provides a good protective barrier" Snape said.

"I see what are some effects if it actually got on human hands?" asked Hermione.

"Simply what would happen is that there would be massive burning of the skin. You must do everything in your power to prevent contact with your skin it isn't pretty if it does that."

Suddenly the floo roared to life in the potions master quarters and Dumbledore's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Severus are you there?"

Snape quickly dropped everything he had and rushed into his quarters gesturing at Hermione to stay in the lab. He lowered his head to the floo.

"What is it Albus?"

"I have urgent news" said the Headmaster "Death Eaters are attacking Madam Bones home this evening and have staged a holdout in the house… They want the location of a renowned potions master before they let her go."

Snape quietly seethed over this pronouncement "Headmaster, I was not summoned this evening, it appears that this was not something that the Dark Lord had planned by himself perhaps it was Bellatrix who carried it out with the rest of the forces, were I to have been summoned it will have been for a much more high profile mission. I have not yet given you my report of what happened the other night when I was summoned.

"Then come to my office Severus" said the headmaster "I want us to go somewhere where we can discuss this subject away from the students. I also want a report on what you and Miss Granger are doing."

Snape turned red a bit as he wasn't used to the headmaster trying to spy on what he was doing but the portraits and ghosts had ways of being able to track his every move.

"I will come over shortly" said Snape "do you wish for Miss Granger to join us?" Snape was hoping he could talk to the headmaster privately but it appeared that always a student had to be interfering.

"Yes I do believe I have something to tell her and I believe you will want to be here for it" said Albus.

"As you wish headmaster" and Snape ended the connection.

Snape walked back to the lab and got Hermione's attention.

"Miss Granger, both you and me are required to be present in the headmaster's office just now, it appears that he has something to tell you and I must give a report. I suppose after he tells you what he wants you to hear you may return to Gryffindor tower."

"What about the Snakes?" she asked.

"I will focus on locking them up back in their cage but I want you to go to the .headmaster's office now through the floo" said Snape pointing at the floo in his room.

Hermione nodded and making sure that the professor would be ok she quickly was in the headmaster's office in record time.

"Miss Granger how nice of you to be here" said Albus "just sit here for now as we await Severus."

Hermione nodded and looked around the office; it continued to be how she had always seen it with Harry and Ron but now she noticed several large boxes stacked in one corner of the office.

"Ah Miss Granger you must wonder what those boxes are for" said Albus "it so happens that those boxes contain documents of a most sensitive nature for the order and they are going to be placed in a location where the order can have ready access of them, as for the reason I have asked you here I will wait for a moment until Severus comes in."

They waited for a short time before finally Snape exited the headmaster's fireplace covered in soot, Snape growled in irritation as he walked over to stand on the other side of Albus' desk.

"Albus you must really consider cleaning that floo it is so dirty that I could hardly breathe."

"Severus I apologize for that but in order for the floo to work it is useful to have the correct amount of fireplace components and soot tends to be a natural element of the workings of the floo" Albus said smirking slightly.

"Be that as it may, I do not want to get what muggles call lung cancer, there has to be a better way to make this floo network operate without the use of this kind of pollution it's preposterous" Snape grumbled under his breath and muttered softly.

"Severus if you feel the need to reform the floo procedures than by all means go to the Department of Magical Transportation and ask them to reform the laws" said Albus sighing in an exasperated way.

"Albus I can tell you that even the ministry won't be able to have any interest in my protests but I will see what I can do, now then the purpose of me being here is for what reason?" asked the potions master.

"Ah yes I did say we were going for a walk but first let me get Miss Granger's business out of the way first" Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione with a little jerk of his head for emphasis.

Hermione looked at the leader of Hogwarts closely. Many ideas were wondering around in her head about what the headmaster would want her here for and she could only think of a few possibilities.

"Miss Granger I have called you here because I believe there are many qualities about you that would make what I am about to give upon you worthwhile. For 5 school years you have been in the presence of this school and have shown that you can handle strenuous and well made out tasks, for that I commend you greatly, because of this and with the many observations I have noticed of you I would like to offer you membership as a senior member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Hermione gasped and almost fell over but Professor Snape quickly put his arm on her back to steady her.

Hermione gulped and carefully thought out what she was going to say "Professor why me?

"Because you show great worthiness, you are one of the brightest minds in all of wizarding Britain and have shown great courage, your head of house can attest to that as well, over the years she has noticed how you have shown the focus that a witch should have, you have made headway in the work that you have done. Professor Snape has also seen how you have done and is amazed at your knowledge of potions, thus you should be gratified that you are his apprentice. I implore you to learn as much as you can from him as he will guide you in the arts of potions making, I assume that is your career path?

"Yes Headmaster, I want to become a teacher in potions. I love being able to make potions work in so many ways" said Hermione shivering at the thought. "I believe that with Professor Snape at my side I can show what it means to help make new potions and at the same time make the potions that are currently on the market."

"Miss Granger I am pleased that you have such interest in the subject and I am sure that Minerva will be pleased as well, now you may wonder what your position in the order will be like, I tell you now that what you are about to do will be dangerous and you must tell no one, not even your friends of what you are to do."

Hermione gulped again as she listened to the Headmaster's words "What would it imply sir?" Hermione dreaded the answer.

"Basically you will be going on missions with the order during attacks and also doing solo missions on your own" said Albus.

Hermione was very nervous about this.

"Headmaster how can you allow a 16 year old student to go on missions like this she isn't even of age yet. She could be killed in a heartbeat and the order might not even know what happened" Snape was sneering at the headmaster daring him to come out with a proper response.

"She will be of a reasonable age in a few days' time Severus, at that point I will be gathering the order for a meeting at a place to be determined where she will be tested and then inducted and it is customary for persons of her age group to be inducted as only junior members until age twenty one, but in this case because of her knowledge of many things related to the wizarding world I am allowing her to be inducted as a senior member, this gives her all rights and privileges as any other tenured member of the order would be given, should you have objections to this plan you are welcome to bring it up during her induction ceremony."

Dumbledore wanted to ease the tension in the room so he snapped his fingers and an elf came in to take orders.

"Please bring enough tea and biscuits for three" said Albus and the elf bowed and popped away.

"I do hope you can handle a bit of tea and biscuits it is a breather of sorts" said the Headmaster as they waited for a few moments.

Snape rolled his eyes and Hermione smirked and then the elf popped back in with a tray of the requested items laying it on the Headmaster's desk and popping away again.

They each took of the items offered to them and then Hermione spoke up.

"Sir what about Harry and Ron are they going to be a part of the order too?"

"You ask a genuine question Miss Granger and unfortunately they will not be inducted, it is my observation that they are still too immature in the ways of the order and were they to be added now I am sure that they would mess things up and cause the order to have headaches, and for every little bit of mischief they would be involved in you can be sure that they would not control themselves."

Hermione smirked, she knew that even though her friends were mischief-makers that no matter what they still were focused in their studies and quidditch as well, but at the same time she felt at ease and that was because she knew that she had the heart and the resolve to help Snape with his work against the Dark Lord.

"Miss Granger, you are to be given great trust by the order to do as you are told" said the Headmaster "You are to help Severus in whatever he requires of you, coupled with your duties as his teaching assistant, being an order member requires great focus and concentration, I can not stress this enough how serious this obligation is for you. Should Severus be incapacitated you will have to take a bigger role in helping in his stead, again you will have all that you need at your disposal."

"Am I to be excused from my classes whenever the order requires my assistance?" Hermione asked.

"You will be excused during the time you are needed" said Albus "as it stands some of the teachers are order members themselves and it is likely that like you they will be called away to help the order, thus it really makes sense that you would be excused from your classes in that case."

Hermione nodded and continued to feel nervous but she was finding out all that she needed to know.

"Severus, let us be on our way to discuss what happened the other night" said Albus "Miss Granger, I have some business to conduct with Severus and should not be more than an hour. You are welcome to go do what you wish. I am quite sure that Severus would like to continue what you were working on when we return."

Hermione nodded "I will certainly wait until he returns"

"Miss Granger, I may not return until just before curfew so be aware that if that is the case you may just go to your tower." Said Severus.

"Totally agreeable sir" said Hermione.

"Let us be going Severus and a very good evening to you Miss Granger" said Albus and Hermione went on her way.

Dumbledore and Severus swiftly walked to the astronomy tower.

"Severus let me be the first to say that you and probably many others in the order may not agree with my decision to allow Miss Granger in the order, but it is for the best, it must be done because she will have a huge hand in helping Harry with defeat of the Dark Lord" said Albus.

"I do not doubt your judgment headmaster, but you must realize that this girl is under my charge simply because of her potential to help me, if she goes out of the way and goes her own way I will not be responsible!"

"Severus, whatever she does is her choice but the overall focus with her is that her potential is strong, if I was to ask Mr. Potter how much she has matured over the years I am sure that I would get a positive answer, one that would produce happy feelings all around."

Severus sighed, never in many years would he have thought that Hermione would have to undertake this task. For one thing it would mean that he would have a student several years younger than him working alongside, which in and of itself would be a highly awkward situation, Hermione in Severus' view was highly attractive and deserved to be treated like the of age witch that she was but Severus was seriously considering his options.

"Follow me Severus" said Albus "and we will find a place to discuss your mission."

They disaperated and landed in a clear icy looking town along a seaside bustling with muggles going every which way back and forth.

"Headmaster" asked Severus "Is this not Norway?"

"You are correct Severus, this is Stavanger and it is where we are going to hide the documents I have for the order." Albus waved his wand and the boxes that had been in his office just minutes before appeared in his arms, held in a stasis so they would be easy to carry.

They quickly walked on the streets eager to stay out of the sight of prying muggles, in no time at all they approached a small little house that was only one level and made of wood. The siding on it was peeling and cracked but it appeared to be in good shape otherwise.

They stepped inside and immediately Snape knocked his head on the low celling.

"Oh bloody hell, why must this celling be so low?" growled an irritated Severus "I am much taller than you and as such this house should be made for taller occupants."

"Severus, the order has not made any changes to this building, simply because of the fact that we do not come here on a regular basis. We figure that in order to keep costs at a minimum we want this to be as simple as possible."

"Well get it to be up to standard, I am not going to sit here all day and stoop through every pathway in this house" Severus said.

Of course my friend it shall be done in due time" said Albus "now tell me about this mission you were sent on."

"The Dark Lord requested that I tell him about the blueprints of the potions formula that I had received from Miss Granger" said Severus "I told him that the plants that are used to develop the potion were located in New England which as you may know is in the United States. Just recently as far as I can tell that plant had never grown there and must have been transferred by means of another witch or wizard."

"He has requested that you serve his purposes by obtaining these plants correct?" asked Albus.

"That is correct" said Severus grimacing "but I have every intention of delaying the obtaining of those plants, as you know should he be able to get them all of wizarding Britain would be threatened severely by a very powerful madman set on destruction of every kind."

Dumbledore completely agreed with the words of his trusted colleague and decided that he would look into where else these plants might be located so that the order could monitor them.

"Severus, I would like to have the order monitor these plants with beacons so that we can be sure that we know when the Dark Lord's forces are near them" said the Headmaster. "I believe this might allow us to take them into our procession before the forces could figure out the properties of them and report to their master."

Severus nodded carefully thinking about this plan as it may have some merit but he still believed that his master would in no time be able to figure out what was going on.

"Regardless Albus" said Severus carefully "I still believe that the Dark Lord will find a way to get this potion to be functional even if the plants aren't available to him, he has his ways as his all powerful demeanor would suggest."

"I believe that the Dark Lord will do anything possible Severus, as a result we must make efforts to secure these fields immediately so that his minions will be powerless to make any advances." Albus' eyes didn't twinkle as he said this statement.

"I agree Headmaster, do what must be done," said Severus "but above all the order must be careful not to move those plants as the Dark Lord will find out in due time and we could all be in peril, be subtle!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely knowing the consequences if the Dark Lord should be able to find out their plans.

"Now perhaps you can tell me other things?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape nodded "after I had told the Dark Lord about the plant he surprised me and several other followers with a mission to a home that belonged to a Department of Mysteries employee by the name of Antoinette Raskin. The ministry has employed Mrs. Raskin for the past 4 years and her focus was on protecting plants and other specimens that could be used by those trained in the dark arts. The dark lord believes that she was the only one who had any idea about the formula that makes the Nirvin Minktus."

The headmaster rubbed his beard for a moment as he thought on what the potions master had said "Severus has this witch's house been left alone?"

"I believe so," said Severus "but I do not know for sure if our forces will come back and take their picking of what might still be there, she is still in the premises as we did not harm her, still Bella gave her a taste of crucio."

"Severus it is good that you did not hurt her, the ministry would have been up in arms over the fact, now then I must tell you the locations of the other documents that we must keep under wraps from the Dark Lords' followers. Here in Stavanger we have 2 capsules that contain stacks upon stacks of intelligence data on the death eaters plans. Much of this is based on what you have told us and as such we are keeping an eye on these items 24/7." The headmaster looked at Severus for a response.

"It is well and good that you are keeping a close eye on these but what about Miss Granger, will she be able to have a look at these papers?" Severus asked.

"Miss Granger is your right hand protégé and as such she will be allowed to view these documents at her request, note however that because she will be focused on her school work that it will not always be possible for her to accompany you." Albus looked at his potions master with seriousness.

"I will guide her headmaster but as I said I am not responsible for her actions, she does what she does at her own risk, none the less I will rescue her if it should be required, my skills are more than adequate" Severus looked at the floor as he pondered his word choices.

"All in good time my boy," said Albus.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Now the other locations are in Dover, Bergen, Ghent, Malaga, Livorno and the North Pole."

Snape chuckled softly as the list of towns was read.

"Knut for your thoughts Severus?" asked the Headmaster.

"I find it rather amusing that you would expect the order to go up to the north pole and store a piece of paper" said Severus continuing to chuckle.

"Severus the North Pole is an ideal choice simply because of the fact that not too many muggles go to that region other then for research missions, it's a fact of life that the Order can use this area to plan strategy to practice dueling and to hold order meetings when appropriate" said Albus.

Severus' look was stern to the headmaster, in his mind he knew that the old man could be crazy sometimes but still the idea of having papers up at the North Pole still had merit.

"Severus" said the Headmaster "when are you intending on meeting with Miss Granger again?"

"This evening to be exact, in fact I believe it would be a good idea to go back to Hogwarts now and get to business" said Severus.

"Indeed however I have something I would like to give to you that might be of interest, do not open it until you are in your quarters or office."

Snape bowed slightly and with a whirl was gone back to the school once the item was in his hands.

Albus remained behind a bit long as he thought over this discussion. He wondered why he even decided to have Severus on the faculty in the first place, he did not regret his decision but at the same time he was worried for his protégé and hoped that the man would be able to handle the new focus of being a mentor to Granger. He believed that she would one major element of the fight against Voldemort, as he thought over this he apparated back to his office.

Meanwhile Snape had returned to his quarters and took a nice long refreshing shower before he headed to the fireplace to floo Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger are you available?" said Severus hoping she would answer.

Hermione poked her head in the fireplace a moment later and quickly responded to the potions master.

"How was your discussion?" she asked.

"It was rather worthwhile I suppose, now the reason I contacted you was to ask if you would like to come to my office for tea and biscuits."

Hermione shivered slightly at his invitation "Sir why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my apprentice and right hand assistant. I see nothing wrong with inviting you over now get over here before I change my mind!" said Severus.

Hermione was in shock of all people she had not expected Severus to suddenly invite her over for a chat. She decided it would be best to play along and do what was needed of her but she had her boundaries and would keep to them.

In no time at all she arrived at his office door and knocked, immediately the voice of Snape bid her to enter.

"Miss Granger a pleasure to see you here, please just have a seat."

Hermione sat down carefully wondering what this was all about and whether he was pulling her leg.

"Miss Granger I realize you may think of this gesture as a rather crazy thing but be assured that I simply want to discuss matters with you on our apprentice partner work and I have figured out that one way to calm students in my presence is to offer them refreshment" Severus tapped his wand on the desk and the said refreshments appeared on the table.

"The headmaster and myself were in Norway just now and we had a discussion on a mission I had to undertake just a couple of days ago, along with this we discussed your role as a hit witch for the Order. I would like to tell you that you would have to put in several breaks in your schoolwork if you wish to accompany the order on missions, as the headmaster stated you are not to tell you friends Potter and Weasley of the specifics of these missions. You can state where you are going to do these missions so they know of your location but otherwise you can not tell them what the missions entail, is this understood?"

"Sir I totally think I can follow that but you know how they act they will do all they can to grill me about this subject and I bloody well don't want to have them on my tail begging and begging me for answers" Said Hermione.

Snape smirked and took a bite of a biscuit as he continued, "be that as it may I believe that only the headmaster would have the right to tell them what is going on but that may never happen since they are not members of the Order. You are to follow the headmaster' in this matter as he will be the one to state what must be done."

"I will follow that protocol sir"

Snape nodded in approval and suddenly the floo next to them came to life and Dumbledore stepped out quickly.

"Severus there is a report of a death eater attack in Berwick-Upon-Tweed!"

As if on cue Severus' arm began to burn as his Lord requested his presence.

'Miss Granger come with me but make sure you stay out of sight, this will be your first test. I will have no choice but to act as if I am fighting against you if my Lord wishes it, meet me at the astronomy tower right away."

Hermione was scared as this had suddenly come so soon. Quickly she stepped through the floo and ran to get her things.


End file.
